


Horror Camp

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 18+, Blood and Gore, Death, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of YouTube friends wanted to have a normal camp out. But when they stumble upon a corpse in the middle of the woods the killer begins to stalk them and kill them off one by one. </p><p>Note- This is rated mature and 18+ because of the graphic depictions of the corpses and the strong language. If you're under 18, be warned. This is the darkest work I have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Felix's idea to camp out at the Horror Camp. It was called Horror Camp because of the founder's name, which was Frederick Horror. But that wasn't the only reason it was called Horror Camp. Legend has it that a serial killer murdered a group of teenagers in the woods years ago. But no one knew if the story was true. The camp was closed down for twenty years before reopening as a normal campsite instead of a summer camp.

"We have to go to Horror Camp," Felix said to his friends one day. It was early November an they were all hanging around for a get together to talk about games.Jack had moved to Los Angeles to be with Mark and Felix and Cry had also moved there so collaborating on games would be much easier. It was Mark, Jack, Felix, Cry, Ken, Yami, who was visiting, and the Game Grumps Arin, Danny, and Ross sitting around at Mark and Jack's house. They had been talking about horror games when the camp was mentioned. 

"What's Horror Camp?" Jack asked. "Only the best camp ever," Felix replied. "It used to be a summer camp for teenagers. But there are rumors that a guy lured a group of teens in the woods and killed them. The place was closed for twenty years but just reopened. We need to check it out." "Where is it?" Ken questioned. "In Portland. We have to go there." The rest of his friends looked skeptical about the idea.

"So, you want us to go to a camp where some teens were supposedly murdered and stay there?" Arin asked. "You are a total whackjob Felix." Felix frowned. "Come on. What are you guys, chicken?" He then stood up and began strutting around like a chicken, making clucking noises and flapping his arms in a bird-like manner.

"Well, I'm not chicken. I'm going," Ken stated. "Me too," Yami said. The rest of the group nodded. They were all going to go to Horror Camp. Felix smiled. "Guys, this will be great!" he exclaimed. "And I bet you that those murders are just rumors. People make up shit like that for fun." "Then why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen?" Cry asked.

"You have a bad feeling when you open a carton of milk Cry," Mark joked. "You seriously need to lighten up." "I just don't think that this is a good idea," Cry responded. "Dude, it'll be fine," Yami stated. "Yeah Cry," Danny agreed. "You're such a let down." Even with his mask on, everyone knew Cry was scowling. 

"Whatever," he mumbled. Everyone started to plan the trip. They were leaving tomorrow morning at six so they could get there before any rush. They had it all planned. Mark, Jack, Felix, and Cry would go in Mark's car. Arin, Danny, Ross, and Yami would go in Arin's car and Ken would ride alone. They packed up and went to bed early so they could wake up at the correct time and get ready before leaving. 

The group stayed over at Mark and Jack's place so they could all leave together at the same time. At five thirty the next morning they got up, got ready, and went on their way. It was a fourteen hour drive and they arrived at seven that evening. As they were unpacking, Cry said something that made everyone uneasy.

"How come there's no people here?"

The gang looked nervous until finally Ross spoke up. "Maybe it's just not really busy today," he suggested. "I'm not so sure about that," Cry said. "I mean, the only person we've seen today was the guy who gave us the key to our cabin." "Shut up Cry," Felix said angerly. "Nothing bad will happen. And maybe Ross is right. It's just not as busy this time of year." Cry shook his head. "I just don't trust this place," he murmured. The group, then exhausted from the trip, fell asleep without fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly based off of Friday the 13th which I just saw for the first time last weekend. I thought I'd write this and see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!" Jack shouted, waking everyone up. "Jesus Christ Jack, do you want to make us deaf?" Yami asked. "Yep. That's one of my goals in life. Ta make people laugh and possibly make their ears bleed in the process."

Everyone laughed at the remark. "Can't argue with that logic," Arin joked. "So, who gets the bathroom first?" Their question was answered when Ken raced upstairs. "Well, I guess Ken's got the bathroom for now," Arin said. "I'm starved. Let's go eat and worry about hygiene later." Everyone agreed and left for the mess hall. "We'll catch up with you guys," Felix called out as the group left. Cry hung back with him.

"That gives us at least ten minutes," Felix whispered. A sly grin crossed Cry's face from under his mask. "Ten minutes is plenty," he responded. Felix pulled Cry's mask off and kissed him. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are without that mask?" Felix questioned. "Many times. Now shut up. Talking ruins the moment."

"Can't you two wait until you've gotten back to your own house before deciding to make out?" someone asked from the top of the stairs. Felix and Cry pulled apart and looked up to see Ken with a grin on his face. "Goddamnit, can we have any privacy around here?" Cry muttered angerly. "Dude, when you share a cabin with nine other guys, you aren't getting any privacy whatsoever," Ken replied. 

"Besides Cry, Felix is my man. I can't have you going around and stealing my only love," he joked. Cry rolled his eyes and put his mask back on. "We continue this tonight," he whispered. Felix nodded and the three joined their friends for breakfast.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Ross," Arin was saying when Felix, Cry, and Ken walked in. "It's true though!" Ross exclaimed. "What're you guys going on about now?" Felix asked while sliding into a seat across from Yami. "Ross here thinks that there's a way to hack Super Mario Maker to where he can create a level that is impossible to beat," Danny explained. 

"Dude, that's impossible. You have to beat your own level before uploading it. It's the rule," Mark said. "I'm telling you, it can be done," Ross stated. "Whatever man. Anyways, who wants to go canoeing on the lake later?" Yami asked. "It's a perfect day to do so." "Yeah, I'll go," Jack replied. Everyone else except for Mark, agreed.to go.

"I can not believe you Mark," Jack said. "I'm not going. You know how much I hate the water," Mark explained. "Yer such a baby. I don't know why I love you." "Maybe because of my charm and good looks?" Mark suggested. "Oh, shut up you egotistical asshole."

Forty minutes later the group was getting ready to canoe. Mark and Danny stayed behind, Danny because he was still too tired to do anything at the moment. Everyone paired up in two's in the boats, Ross being the odd man out. "Why didn't you pair up with me Arin?" he complained. "Because I wanted Yami. And nobody likes you Ross." Ross dejectedly walked to his lonely canoe.

Felix had brought some fishing poles and the group was catching big fish. "Hey Mark! Look at this bad boy!" Jack shouted. "Damn, I don't think I've ever seen a bigger fish," Mark replied. "Well now you have," Ross spoke. He stood up in his canoe and held up the trout he had just caught. It was much bigger than the one Jack had snatched.

"Sit down Ross, you'll tip your boat over," Arin shouted. But just as he said it Ross's canoe began to wobble. Ross tried to keep it from tipping but failed. He fell into the water with a loud splash. Everyone began laughing. "I told you dude!" Arin yelled. They waited for him to come out of the water, but he never did. 

"Ross?" Ken called out. There was no reply from the Aussie. "Hey Ross, come on. Stop playing around dude," Danny called from the shore. But his friend didn't answer him, nor did he come out of the water.

"Guys, can he swim?" Jack asked. Arin's eyes widened. "I-I don't know," he replied shakily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ross!" Arin yelled. Without thinking he jumped into the water and began looking for his friend. He found him and pulled him out of the water and to the shore.

"Dude, is he okay?" Mark asked. "I can't tell," Arin replied. "Ross, come on wake up!" Ross suddenly jumped up and scared everyone. He began to laugh. 

"Gotcha!" he shouted. Arin angerly shoved him. "Dude, not funny!" he cried. "I thought you drowned or something." "Well, at least you cared enough to pull me out of the water when you thought I did. I remember you saying that nobody cares about me." 

"Goddamnit Ross," Danny murmured. He had been just as scared as everyone else. "Sorry guys," Ross said sheepishly. "I was just trying to kid you." "Whatever," Arin muttered. No one talked to Ross for the rest of the day.

It was late at night when the group went back to the cabin. "I feel like I could sleep forever," Yami said as he flopped down on the couch. "Me too. Hey it's cold in here, can someone go get some firewood?" Cry asked. "I'll go," Jack volunteered. "I come with you," Mark said. They left the cabin together, axes in their hands and Mark looking like a lumberjack with his red flannel shirt. 

"This is a freaking old tv," Ken stated as he tried to get a signal on the bunny ear'd tv. "At least we have a connection to the world," Felix stated. "Yeah. It's bad enough that we can't make or upload videos," Danny added.

Ken finally got the tv on working signal and sat on the couch. The show that was on was an old black and white show from the fifties. Everything was quiet except for the occasional joke from the tv. The quietness was interrupted when Jack and Mark rushed into the cabin breathing hard.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Arin asked the freaked out men. "I-In the w-w-woods," Mark stammered. "T-There's a body in the w-w-woods." Jack hadn't spoke a word. He was paler than normal and was shaking. Yami went over to him and started to comfort the frightened young man. 

"Take us to it," Danny commanded. Mark nodded wordlessly and they all went out into the woods while Yami stayed behind to take care of Jack. Mark led the group into the woods and after a few minutes they came across the body that Mark had talked about. 

"Holy shit," Arin whispered. The person was barely recognizable as a human. His eyes had been gouged out and his mouth was sewn shut. A deep cut was visible across his neck and blood caked his shirt. His body was covered with multiple stab wounds which were deep and messy. All of his fingers had been cut of from his hands. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Who is this guy?" Ken asked. "I think it's the man who gave us the cabin," Felix replied. "I can't believe this. Who would do something like this?" Danny questioned. Cry knelt down and examined the body. "He's been dead for at least five hours," he noted. "How can you tell?" Arin questioned. "The way his body temperature has gone down," Cry replied.

"This is fucked up," Danny said. "What do we do? We can't leave him here." "Go get a shovel," Felix commanded. "We'll bury him. It's the best thing to do at the moment." Mark ran back to the cabin and returned with a shovel. Felix dug a hole in the ground that was at least five feet deep and pushed the mutilated corpse in.

"I think I might throw up," Ross said. He ran back to the cabin. The rest of the group left the woods, feeling scared. 

"How's Jack?" Mark asked Yami the second he saw him. "He hasn't said a word," Yami replied. "I think he's in shock or something like that." Mark nodded. "Yeah. He did freak out back there." Everyone was shaken up from the experience. They all knew that they would never forget the body they saw in the woods. No one slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross was the first to get up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way down the stairs. He then tripped, causing him to tumble down the rest of the steps and onto the floor. This woke everyone up.

"Goddamnit Ross," Arin said from the top of the stairs. "You woke us up." "I'm fine thank you," Ross muttered as he picked himself up. "Someone needs to fix the stairs carpet. If I wasn't lucky I could've broken my neck." "What happened?" Cry asked as he came out of his room. Felix follwed him.

"Ross decided to make out with the floor," Danny joked. "Shut up Danny," Ross said. "I think I sprained my wrist or something. It hurts like a bitch." "You're a whiny baby dude. Walk it of," Arin replied. "Sure, I'll just do a handstand," Ross responded sarcastically. He went to the small kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee.

"Man, I didn't sleep at all last night," Danny stated as he sat on the couch. "Me either," Felix replied. "I kept thinking about the guy we saw." "Don't talk about it," Ross said as he came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I just can't believe that someone could do something like that. It's like something from a horror movie.

"Please shut up about the guy. I can still picture it and I don't want to be able to," Ross commanded. "It was bad enough to see a mutilated corpse in the woods at night but to continue talking about it will haunt me forever." "Yeah. We need to try and forget about it," Danny added. "We didn't have anything to do with him so we don't have to continue talking about it."

At a little after nine Jack came downstairs. Everyone looked at him nervously. Jack hadn't spoke a word since last night and he had been really shook up. He sat next to Cry on the couch. "Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Felix asked. "I don't feel like talkin' right now," he mumbled. Felix nodded to show he understood and got up.

"You want any coffee?" he asked Cry. "Yeah. Make it black, no cream or sugar or anything." "Well aren't you just a macho man, drinking black coffee," Felix teased. He passed Mark on his way to the kitchen. "Morning sleeping beauty," he joked. Mark smiled and said hey. He exited the cabin and went to the extra bathroom stalls out back.

Felix brought two cups of coffee back into the den and handed one to Cry. "Thanks," Cry said. He pulled his mask up so he could support the drink. "I don't know why you wear that thing. We're the only ones here," Felix stated. "Because I need to hide my identity. What if people do come and see me without it?" Cry responded. Felix was about to reply when a loud scream pierced the air.

"That sounded like Mark," Arin said as he jumped up from the couch and raced outside. The rest of the guys followed him. They found Mark outside the bathroom stalls. "What happened?" Cry questioned. Mark looked at them, wide-eyed. "T-The g-guy we buried," he stammered. "H-He's in t-the b-b-bathroom." "What? That's impossible, we buried him!" Felix exclaimed. "Uh, guys?" Danny called. "Look."

They looked inside the bathroom stalls and saw the dead man looking even more grotesque than before. He had dirty and mud smeared on his body and worms crawled in his ears and eye sockets. Most of his flesh had been eaten away by bugs and red muscle was showing. A note was taped to his shirt. Gently, Danny pulled the piece of paper away and read it.

_Now that Rodney is dead, I can go after Mitchell_

_-T_

"Who's T?" Ross asked. "Don't know. But this is really scary man," Danny replied. "Wait, that guy's name isn't Rodney, it's Mike," Cry stated. "How do you know that?" Felix questioned. "He told me when we first got here. Introduced himself as Mike Roker." "Then why did this T guy call him Rodney?" Arin asked. "Maybe it's a case of mistaken identity," Mark explained.

"What happened?" Ken, still in a t-shirt and boxers, ran towards the group. He stopped short when he saw the body. "Holy fuck," he whispered. "How did-?" "Someone thinks they're being funny," Arin replied. "This is sick. Totally sick," Ken stated. Felix, being the only one who wasn't afraid to, buried the man again. He hoped this time he would stay buried. 

"This is completely fucked up," Mark muttered. The rest agreed. Cry was really worried. "Relax," Felix told him. "It's not like he'll come after us." But he was wrong. Very wrong.


End file.
